Gunpowder, Treason and Plot
by RiddleMeThis15
Summary: *Spoilers for mystery room!* Alfendi confronts Makepeace at Forbodium castle. Please R&R! "The only thing he felt was an immense pain, spreading across his body like a forest fire..."


**A/N: So I just finished mystery room and I absolutely loved it!. If they don't make another one then I will do it .So, anyway, I decided to write something a bit more different than my usual fics and this is what I came up with. Please don't forget to review! They really mean a lot to me as they keep me going!, if you have any PL fic requests please PM me or put it in a review and I will endeavour to write it!. Enough rambling...here you go! XD**

**-RiddleMeThis15**

* * *

The rain hammered down, smashing into the concrete and hitting it like rocks. Clouds the colour of ink rolled and thundered above him, the only light flashes of electricity that surged across the sky. It was so loud that he could hardly hear his own breath. Alfendi stared down the barrel of the gun. Months upon months of investigations had led him to this point, a castle draped in shadows and mystery, its very name 'Forbodium Castle' as ominous as its surroundings. The last puzzle piece to the jigsaw puzzle killings was standing before him. Sneering at him. Alfendi raised his gun, holding it with a steady hand

"Stand down Keelan" he shouted over the rumbles of thunder.

Keelan Makepeace raised an eyebrow and laughed. It was twisted and cold, a calculated sound. But the detective refused to be put down, determined that Makepeace would not slip through his fingers.

"Alfendi Layton" the killer spat, each word punctuated, sending an uneasy shiver down Alfendi's spine "You think you have it all worked out...but do you?"

Alfendi only smirked, making a show of his confidence "Don't worry Makepeace...I figured out your jigsaw puzzle"

"Hm" The gun cocked in Keelan's grasp as it tilted to aim for its target "...That's not what I mean Layton...there's still one final piece missing, and do you know what that final piece is?"

Alfendi frowned and drew in a breath.

Keelan leered, "_You_"

Just then, a shot rang out and a bolt of white hot lightning tore Alfendi's chest apart. Crimson liquid burst like a water balloon, painting the ground red. The rain mixed with it and formed a river of blood that Alfendi collapsed into, his entire body falling in a tangle of limbs.A bullet had been fired...but not from Makepeace's gun. Struggling for breath, Alfendi peered through the sodden hair that had fallen into his eyes. Two more shots that came in sequence boomed around him. Makepeace clutched at his side in agony after the first one, his eyes glaring in apparent recognition at his attacker. But that recognition soon faded into a lifeless expression of shock as a bullet met his head and he dropped like a dead fish from the hook.

* * *

Black spots appeared in Alfendi's vision as he grappled with consciousness. He curled and thrashed on the floor, totally drenched in blood and water. His gun lay forgotten near him as his eyes drooped shut. The only thing he felt was an immense pain, spreading across his body like a forest fire. Al cried out in anguish as he looked up to see the wintry, dead eyes of Keelan Makepeace staring back, unblinking and manic as ever. The killer's mouth was slack and his skin was taut over his bones, it was the pale and unforgettable colour of death. A line of blood trickled down Keelan's chin and bile rose up in Al's throat. Breathing was impossible. _Thinking_ was impossible. But one thing was certain...Keelan knew his killer. And even more haunting, so did Alfendi.

"Al!" Hilda's hysterical screams were the first thing Alfendi heard, her hand on his shoulder was the first thing he felt.

But when she spoke, in a hurried, panicked sentence, the words were numb. Tumbling from her lips and dissolving in the rain, meaningless, irrelevant. His mind was shutting down, a crimson curtain falling over his thoughts. Yet still he fought, still he held onto consciousness with white knuckles..._she had to know._

"Hilda..." Alfendi spluttered, grasping at her shoulders, desperate that she would hear him "Lawson" but his voice was no more than a choked whisper, lost amongst the storm that wracked his body and the blood that forced its way out from his mouth. Hilda's face was blurring and everything felt too distant to reach. Alfendi could only pray as he abandoned himself to darkness and eerie silence, that he would remember who Justin Lawson really was...and, more importantly, what he had done. Because that, was the final piece to this twisted puzzle.

* * *

**A/N: It's kinda short, but I didn't want to lose the tension. Please don't forget to review! :D **


End file.
